The red string of fate
by usuilove21
Summary: *NOT FINISHING* One-shot's of the D.gray-man Characters fates being intertwined. ALMOST EVERY PARING ALLOWED! Details inside.
1. Details

**The red string of fate**

**Details**

**A/N: **Hello! nice too meet you, and nice to see people who are reading my fanfictions again!

This is my first One-shot series. This is Romance, but it will have the other genres, like Angst (:D).

These will be AU, and Non-AU.

I will not be doing every paring! But I **WILL** be doing:

Yullen, Laven, Lucky, Allen X Road, Lavilena, 14 X Allen, Tyki X Allen (Poker pair!), Marie X Miranda, Cross X Cloud, Crowley X Elaide, Allen X Fo, Edgar X Twi (Bak's Parents.) Miranda X Crowely David X Jesdero, David X Allen, Cyril X Trisha, Reever X Komui, Bak X Fo, Bak X Lenalee, Timcanpy X Kanda's Golem, and Allen X Lenalee. Wisely X Anyone (Probably the 14th.).

And I will do and Angst Chapter with the 14 X Earl, except, it's not romance.

I** WILL NOT** DO: Yuvi (Yuudavi) Romance (I WILL do Yuvi Friendship...) Kanlena (Romance) (I welcome friendship.).

**I WILL NOT DO KANDA PARINGS UNLESS THEY ARE WITH ALLEN! **

Okay, now that, that is down, I know I left out some parings, So suggest some, that aren't up above! I will most likely do them!

1st chapters paring: Yullen, it will have friendship with Laven, Allen X lenalee, Yuvi, and Kanlena. (I am full of contradictions.) It will be a little strange. It'll be up once I type the chapter (i have it out on paper right now, but it's not complete.)

Review!

**Listening to**: "Hailie's song" by Eminem


	2. Chapter 1: Yullen and LaviLena

**The red string of fate**

**Chapter 1: Yullen and LaviLena**

**A/N: **Okay, here is chapter 1! Enjoy! Read and Review!

Genre: Um Friendship (?) And Romance (?)

Parings: Yullen, Lavilena, it will have friendship with Laven, Allen X lenalee, and Yuvi..

Summary: Allen meets Kanda and thing's...well go crazy.

* * *

"Allen!" A voice said, calling out to Allen who was standing at his apartment's doorway.

Allen turned around to see Lavi and Lenalee pulling someone behind them.

This person had long black hair pulled into a pony tail, he had blue eyes and a glare on his features. He was well, beautiful.

Allen closed his door behind him and went down the stairs to greet Lavi and Lenalee. "Hey Lavi, Lenalee." He said, once he waas near them.

"Hi Allen-kun!" Lenalee said, smiling at the white haired male before her.

"Allen!" Lavi said, jumping in place, holding the glaring Black haired Male. "This is Kanda Yuu! The one I was telling you about!" Kanda glared at Lavi when he said Yuu.

"Well, please to meet you, Kanda." Allen said with a smile on his face.

"Wow Lavi, Allen-kun just met Kanda and he already knows not to call him by his first name." Lenalee said, with an amused smile on her face.\

"Hey, shut up." Lavi responded, letting go of Kanda.

"Che. Who's the Moyashi?" Kanda said, to well, everyone.

"This is Allen Walker, he's british! And he's 25 years old!" said Lavi.

Allen felt his left eye twitch.

"I'm not short! I'm just not as tall as you, I AM taller than Lenalee!" Allen said, trying to keep his calm, but losing in the end.

"Oh, great you got him started..." Lenalee muttered under her breath.

"Your still shorter than me Moyashi." Kanda said, smirking.

He had to admit that this was better than talking to the stupid rabbit all day long.

Allen started to growl.

"You stupid Ba-Kanda!" Allen Blurted out, a dark Aura surrounding him. "I try to be nice, but this is what I guess this is what I get for being nice to a moron!"

The dark aura was now coming out from the 25 year old Allen, and the 28 year old Kanda.

"Burn!" Lavi said, laughing.

"Lavi, your a moron." Lenalee said, bringing her hands up to her temples.

"But you love me!" Lavi said, slinging an arm around her.

"True." She said, sighing.

"What was that Moyashi?" Kanda said, stepping closer to the 25 year old.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your small little brain must have not comprehended what I said. I said, 'I try to be nice, but this is what I guess this is what I get for being nice to a moron!'" Allen said, with a forced smile on his face.

Time Skip

"Hey, Moyashi." Kanda said, entering the front room of Lavi's house..

"What are you doing here Ba-kanda?" Allen said, sitting down on a couch.

"I live here, remember? What are** you** doing here?" Kanda asked, leaning against a wall. (**A/N**: What a lucky wall...)

"Lavi told me to house sit..."

"That stupid rabbit. He knew I would be here all day, he did this on purpose."

"Yeah, I thought so..."

"So," Kanda said, walking over to the couch and sitting on it. "What's up?"

"Huh?" Allen said, looking at Kanda confused. "Oh, not much, I'm just really bored."

"Same, want to go do something?" Kanda said, looking at the ceiling.

"What do you have in mind?" Allen said, with a smirk on his face.

Kanda just shrugged. "I don't know, let's just go somewhere."

"The park?"

"Che, I don't like the park."

"You don't like anything."

"Not true."

"Oh, yeah? What's that? Besides Soba."

"You."

* * *

Listening to: Living in the sky with Diamonds by Cobra Starship.

A/N: The end was so cheesy... But I liked it... I dobut anyone will read this, but read and Review! Please!

2nd chapter: Laven or LaviLena or Allen X Road (Probably Allen X Road.)

-Usuilove21


End file.
